Harvest moon couples
by bunnygirl867
Summary: Now accepting harvest moon couple requests just write a review and for more details please take a look inisde
1. Requesting Details (Please read)

Hello~ This Is a Rewrite for The Details of Requesting a Couple~

This is a Drabble/One-shot I May not be able to write so Much so expect it to be more of a drabble Instead

Free Feel to Request Any kind of Couples. Crack, Yuri or Yaoi I accept them All~

Please don't Request Couples I've already write.

If you want a theme In it. Free feel to Tell me. It Makes it easier for me.

I Can't do Lemon (I might do another kind just for Lemon but it depends On my future writing Skill)

NO Ocs (I Have nothing against them I Just Have a Hard time with them because I dont' Know them well and it might turn horrible in the end)

Thank you for Reading~


	2. Goddess festival

This is request by Mysterious Lynx so please enjoy

She was the happy-go-lucky girl, when she first talk to me, there was one word in my mind 'annoying'.

Today she went to the animal shop and went up to me right away "hey, Vaughn" she smile at me

"What is it?" I coldy said to her.

"The Goddess Festival is tomorrow" she blush and look away "wanna go with me?"

Is she asking me? I was always a jerk to her so why?

"ok, but don't blame me if I'm too boring for you" her eyes widen

"really? Thank you thank you thank you" I stare at her "meet me at my ranch tomorrow" she ran out, "Wait! Chelsea don't forget you chicken feet" Julia shout " Vaughn, please take this to Chelsea"

"What! Why me?" I complain

"Cause your her boyfriend"

"I am not" I shout, angry I took the chicken feet and dash out of the shop

At chelsea's farm, I over heard something

"Your kidding!" that voice was like Natelie's

"Yes, it's true"

"The most popular guy, on the island said yes to you"

"I know" chelsesa said while jumping up like a child.

"You have a crush on him and he doesn't even know" Natalie said putting her hands on her hips

Wait Chelsea likes me? I stare at her and step on a piece of stick, the two girls turn their head to see me, Natalie blush while Chelsea cover her mouth and ran into her house.

The next day, I drag my legs at Chelsea's house and knock the door "oh, hello Vaughn"

she open the door, blushing she didn't dare look at me in the eye "let's go"

"sure" I walk her to the festival area "I'll look forward to your dance"

She nodded her head and went to Nathan

During the dance I didn't somehow only look at Chelsea maybe cause she was at the midde, no it was something else.

I walk to her home with her, "Hey, Vaughn you heard what Natalie say right?" she said blushing

"Ya" I looked away to hide my blush "Ya, I like you a lot" she wrap her arms around herself

"I like you too, Chelsea" I said out loud, that's right maybe all this time I like Chelsea after all.

It was a long silent

"So what now" I begin to said "how about being my boyfriend" she give me a warm smile


	3. Giving a blue feather to the wrong guy

I had a wonderful boyfriend

His nice

His sweet

But he doesn't make my heart beat like _him_

But i know it was wrong to like him, Phantom Skye

Every night I would wait for him just to say hi or just hiding behind the bushes to see his face

"Hey, Rock" I greet him

"Hey, babe what's up" I took a _blue feather_ and pass it to him.

He blush and said " how about we go to your house?"

We walk to my house "whoa . . . . . ." he said "you're are more than me, Jill"

I show him the blue feather "I never would have dream that you actually propose to me!"

"Sure let's get marry!" he hug me, I know I shouldn't have show him that feather but it's time I forget Skye.

"Let's tell your mom" Rudy was shock when we told her the news, she even ask me why I chose her son.

I ask myself that thing too

Today, I waited for Skye "hello, Jill you look beautiful tonight" Skye appear behind me.

I smile at him "I'm getting marry tomorrow" his eyes widen like it was shocking how is it shocking he knew that Rock was my boyfriend.

"Really then I see no point coming here anymore" he said "WHAT!" I scream

"You can't leave, you are my best friend" I grab his arm but he struggle off, he ran off leaving me bending down on the ground crying.

On the day of the wedding, I wored my wedding dress and walk to the beach everyone cheer and cheer.

"Jill, do you take Rock as your husband" Thomas asked me, I turn my head to look around when I saw _Skye_

"I can't" everyone was shock "Babe! What are you talking about!" he grab my arm tightly that it hurts.

"I'm sorry Rock but the one that I truly love is SKYE!" I walk backwards and ran off

at my farm I stop "Jill?" that voice that I love so much, I turn my head to see Skye standing there.

"Skye!" I ran into his arms and hug him "I love you Skye I really do!" I cried,

"I love you too" Skye said "Marry me" I put out another blue feather and pass it to him

"Yes, I accept I love you too, Jill" he said kissing me on the lips


	4. Flower petals

**This was request by Yue the snow queen, the earlier one was requets by x-vatonage-x **

**WizardXHikari (I like this pairing too :) )**

* * *

"Hey, Wizard" I cheerful greet him "how do you do, Hikari" he smile at me

He is so hamesome, ok back to my his world

"Tomorrow is the flower festival wanna go with me I'll make the food" I asked in a fast way

"ok, I'll look forward to your food" He said

I left his house, with 'oh ya' in my mind

I walk over to my house look through my closest and found the perfect clothers, Casual Pink overall

I begin making hot coffee since the Wizard likes it come to think of it why is his name Wizard

I'm pretty sure he has a name, ok the food next . . . . what does he like to eat?

"I'll ask Chase" I went to the Brass Bar "Hey, Chase!" I shout

"Shut it!" he scold me and turn back to Maya

"if you don't try harder next time I'll be sure to give up on you"

Poor Maya she ran into the kitchen "sorry if you are busy I'll leave" I was about to leave when he wrap his arms around me.

"Let go of me!" I struggle off and ran to Kathy "Cut it out Chase" she reprimary him

"Kathy, what food you should cook for your date" both their eyes widen

"hm, how about our shortcake" she smile at me, Kathy was like an older sister to me whenever Chase tried to flirt with me Kathy would only come to my rescuse.

I walked to my house and begin baking the shortcake and done the food is done

During the flower festival, The Wizard and me sat down and watch the flowers

"I like these flowers. It's nice to see the petals fall off" he said "Ya, me too" I repiled

"Come and take a picture together" Kathy said putting her hands on her hip "shall we?" I asked

"Yes, I would love too" he said we pose and took a picture together "I think it's nice to see them at night" he said before standing up about to leave "I hope to come with you again . . . . ."

"Me too" I said before leaving "Hikari, I hope you want to know my real name soon" he leave waving at me.

Blushing I wave at him, wait did he just said he hope I want to know his name soon!


	5. The shock kiss

**Hi! this was request by Tami511 (Gill X Akari) **

**I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade**

"You jerk!" I ran out of the hospital with tears in my eyes

"Akari! Wait" that voice the one I never one to hear every again, _Jin_

I was on my way to see Jin when I heard something

"_Are you doing ok?" that voice it's Anissa, my best friend "How does it feel now that the tables have turned and you're the one with a cold"._

" _Well, I enjoy begin cared for, but your medicine's a bit sour"_

"_I made a ot of soup! please have some later"_

"_Is there anything else I can do for you"_

"_No, I'm ok . . . you seem to be enjoying this"_

"_Heh! it's rare to be able to take care of a doctor, your fever's gone down so I'll be heading home now"_

"_Please get some some rest though"_

"_. . . uh, could you hold on a second"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'd like you to come by here again for help"_

"_sure thing I'll be back here tomorrow"_

"_No, I mean .. . will you marry me, Anissa"_

Enough of flashback I didn't thinkof anything else but run, run and run

"Akari where are you going?" Gill asked as I run pass him

"Gill!" I hug him blushing he said "what is it?"

"Jin, he! Cheated on me" as I continued crying he hold me

"maybe, there's someone out there wanting you to be with him" he pat me on the back

"you think so" I asked again "Ya" as he lift up my head and place his lips on mine

Blushing I push him away "I love you, Akari" he said as he walk into his house.

"Wait Gill!" I went into his house "we could tried going out" his eyes widen and he smile saying

"But soon you're gonna beg me to marry you"

"we're see about that" as I walk in to give a peek on the cheek

_**Done! Well, it's more of Jin X Akari and Gill X Akari but don't worry she still end up with Gill**_

_**as you know that if you have 7 hearts with the rivals you might see their rival hearty event **_

_**Anyway I'm saying agin I accept any couples even yaoi and yuri **_


	6. Loving the king

_**This was request by Yue the snow queen (Harvest King X Hikari)**_

"Spring is really the best!" I said looking at my dog, Lucky

He bark at me "I take that as a yes" I said

Suddenly a flash of red light appear "Hikari" that voice the one that I love and admire so much

"Harvest King! What brings you here?" I asked curiosity

"After your done with your work come to the mountaintop, I have something to say." he asked

"Yes! I'll be there" I said blushing after all the guy that you like for a long time asked you to meet him somewhere you can't find anyone but him.

"I'll see you there" with that he disappear

"Can you believe it, Lucky" I stare at my dog who was barking at me happily

I look over at my mailbox and saw a letter from Luka

"oh, Luka's thanking me for the date we had yesterday" that's right Selena has been staring at me lately I wonder what her problem.

I was on my way to Sonata Tailoring when I heard Luka called my name "Luka what's wrong"

Blushing he asked me "Akari, are you free rigth now" I could heard Owen giggle at the back

"Ya, I'm free right now" we walk somewhere else "Akari I like you" I frozen for a while

"I knew it !" we turn to see Selena standing there "wait! It's not what you think" I said

"So who do you like!" she demanded "I like the harvest king!"I cover my mouth and ran off

"Hikari?" I turn my head to see the harvest king

How did I even get to the moutaintop ? I must have run and run untie I reach to the top

"I'm glad you came I was afraid you won't show up" he blush "Hikari, we deities do not normally let mortals know our name".

"To share it means . . . sharing a special love" I was shock I cover my mouth but I refused to run off

"I would like you to know my real name" does that mean he likes me "Would you like to know it"

"yes" I repiled "Thank you your answer alone makes me happy" he look down blushing

"Someday when we swear our love to each other I shall tell you" I nodded my head "please come again" with that I walk home

This is the best day of my life but what do I do with Luke then?

_**Ya! I'm done I'll be making a poll on whose better the wizard or the harvest king**_


	7. The wrong marriage

_**This was request by PaulaandDaniela CliffXClaireXTrentXElli**_

_**Summary was by PaulaandDaniela : Claire is marry to Tim (trent) but Tim soon started to cheat on Claire with Elli hurt, she seek comfort from, Cliff who has a crush on Claire**_

I somehow expect this day to come

"_Tim, your make me happy right?" I asked before leaving the chruch with him_

"_Yes, Claire I'll make you happy" he repiled _

_We left the chruch and went into my house _

"_Claire is it ok if I carry on working at the hopspital" he asked _

"_Sure, I don't mind" I repiled _

_Even though I say yes I would sometimes feel uneasy I mean Elli likes Tim but I'm marry to him so he won't cheat on me right?_

Lately his been coming home late and we never really talk to each other for a while

Today was my his birthday I bake a cake for him and went to the hospital

That when I saw it Elli and Trent was . . .

I ran out with tears in my eyes but I somehow bump into Cliff

"cliff!" I ran into his arms

We sat down and talk "so what are you gonna do?" he asked

"I'm gonna divorce eith him" I said

"Claire, do you know that I always have a crush on you" he said

My eyes widen "then did you know that I used to have a crush on you too"

this time his eyes widen "but somehow I convinced myself that the one I love was Tim"

I turn my head and face him "maybe the one I really love is you" I blush

"I still love you Claire" Cliff said this time blushing like me

"will you wait for me" I asked "yes"

When I reach home I saw Tim "I'm divorcing with you" I said not facing him

"but can I asked, have you ever love me" I asked him "Yes, I did" tears begin coming down my eyes.

After the divorce, Tim move back with Elli while Cliff and me started going out but I don't think I can handle marriage but maybe someday

_**A/n: what do you think for the next one was also request by the same person but I seem to run out of idea so it might take a while **_


	8. Love drawing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: this was also request by Tami511 Mark X Sabrine **

It was sunny day, it should be around 3.00pm

"Spring is really the best!" I shouted into the sky

"I agree" I turn my head to see Natalie

"Hey, Natalie" I greet

"Hey, Sabrine drop this brush why don't you pass it to him" she hand me a painting blush

"Sure" I took it "you like her right?" she teased me

I blush and look away "that's not true" I walk away

I enter the beach and find Sabrina all by herself, She isn't doing anything special besides

admiring the lovely scenery. If it was a drawing it would be a wonderful decoration for a room.

"Hey, Sabrine" I wave at her

Turning her head, she blush and greet me "hello, Mark" I show her a blush

"I believe it's yours" I said

"Oh, thank you so much" she took the blush from my hand

"Hey, is drawing your hobby?" I asked

"Yes, Only a little bit, although the pictures in her house were all drawn by me" she shly said

"your kidding" I said

While she was busy drawing I wrote a few words in the sand but I make sure the sea won't wash away.

And I left the beach (Sabrine's POV)

When I realize Mark has left somehow I felt sad I always like Mark but there's no way he will like me that's when I saw some writing on the sand

"I love you, Sabrine" I said

wait that means Mark likes me?


	9. The love charm

**Hi! this was request by Kurayami Angel (Kurt X Dia) **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

"Hello" Kurt greet the rich girl

"How do you do" Dia, the rich girl said

"I have something for you" he put his hand into his pocket

"Here" he pass her a charm

"What is it?" she asked

"It's a charm that will grant you a wish, I follewed the description given by one of the books you show me" he blush

" you. . . Make this?" she looked at the charm

"Yes, I did" he said

"Wow. . . It is really very detailed I am really impressed now you can call yourself a man" she said in shock

"oh no I have a lot to learn so I won't really call myself a own man" he looked away to hid his blushing face.

"You'll be fine" she said "I just make a wish that your become your own man"

"You think it will work" He asked

"I believe it works" she smile at him

"Thanks" he walked away not before turning behind and waving back at the rich girl

'Maybe when I become my own man I'll confession to you how I feel' he though as he took out another charm same as the girl's.


	10. For you to shut up

_**This is request by TheamazingShuckle (KaseyXChase)**_

_**A/N: my first Yaoi Fanfiction**_

The red hair boy stands in my field

"That's where you are" I said in a soft voice

He turn his head to stare at me "what do you want"

I place my hands on my hip "It's my farm"

"So what is it?" he said

"I thought you might be hungry" I walked towrds him

"And also Maya is looking for you" he sign as he heard the last line

"So that's why your here" I sign

"I know you like my sister" I tease everybody knows he and Gill are rivals for my sister, Akari

"Why don't you talk to her inside, Gill might come anytime and take her away" I said in a proud voice.

"You know what I really want now" He grab me and close the gap between them with a kiss. He straightened himself up as Kasey's mouth hung open in shock. "For you to talk lesser".

He smirk and left his farm leaving me there still shock, At that time I seem to have a lost my voice and train of thought. Slowly, I brought my fingers to my lips.

A/N: It is SUPER short and I got this idea from a another fanfiction I read BUT I didn't really copy it


	11. Two love at once

This is request by StellaAllets (Gray X claire) and (Kai X Karen)

"Nice to meet you I'm Claire" the girl right in front greet me

"Nice to meet you too" my grandfather greet nicely why don't he treat me this nice

She stare at me and smile "I heard from Mary that your name's Gray"

I pull down my hat "Ya, hi"

She smile and walked out

Later

I walked into the mine and saw Claire

"Hey Gray what's up" she shout and put her hands on her hip

"Nothing don't you have anything to do" I coldy said

She smile at me for the first time I thought she was kinda cute

"Hey, Gray" she blush at me "wanna go to the fireworks festival with me"

I stare at blushing "I'm free tomorrow" I look away "sure"

with that she grab my arm and walk out of the mine with me

Meanwhile

Kai went towards Karen that is drinking wine

"Hey Karen" he hold her shoulder with one arm

"what's up Kai?" she held a bottle of wine and drank it all down

"will you marry me?" he suddenly asked

she lift her eyebrow and widen her eyes "do you mean it?"

"Yup" he blush

"Yes" she said again without caring

she ran to him and hug him


	12. Wearing a dress

_**A/n: hey guys I heard you all think I quit then your wrong! I am still doing it but last week I went to my grandma's house but I am still doing it **_

_**This is request by Icee Suicune (Bo X Luna) cute pair if you ask me **_

"Pardon?" the boy lift his eyebrow while looking at the purple hair girl

"You heard me" she took out a white dress with flower petals on it "Try it on"

Luna was the youngest female around the bachelorettes, She is much more outgoing than her sister and sometimes she may seem to be a little rude.

Well most of the time, he still was staring at the dress as if he didn't want to wear it well, he didn't in the first place.

"What will you do if I do wear it?" he give a stare at the rude girl standing in front

she lift her eyebrow and put both her hands on her hips

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

Bo stare at her for a while before turning back at the dress

"Fine, I'll do it but you have to stop being mean to Akair" he said it in one go

This time round the girl stomp her feet like a little kid want a toy but the mother refuse to buy for the child

"It's always Akair !" she complain "everytime we're together it's always Akair this Akair that!"

Bo stare at her before breaking into laugh "what's so funny"

He stopped himself from laughing "Is that why your always so mean to her"

"It's not what you think!" she blush hiding her face in the dress she was holding on

Bo walked towards the shy girl and took the dress "I like you a lot too, Luna"

Blushing, she cross her arms and look away "well I . ." she turn silent

"I don't hate you!" She took the dress from his hands and asked again "Your gonna wear it or not!"

Meanwhile, "I hope Candace free?" Akair ran into the shop "Hey, is Candace free?"

But stop herself when she saw Bo in a dress

They were all silent for a long time "I'm so sorry ! Carry on with what you guys are doing"

She ran out, Bo mouth was widen open while Luna was trying so very hard not to laugh at the guy wearing a dress

"Well, now we're very sure she doesn't like you" she said hoping to cheer him up

He turn his head to give a stare at her again "are you having fun now?"

"Yup" she smile at Bo

A/N: well that is it next will be request by runegod2.0 (Ann X Jack)


	13. Ann win!

_**A/N: like I say the next one is Ann X Jack but since I have no idea what to write I'll use a sonfic **_

_**the song Love At First Sight by Kylie Minogue**_

_**request by:runegod2.0**_

The orange hair girl stands at the front of the table near the door,

hoping to see the farmer that made her heart pound everytime his nearby

That right she thought farmer made her go crazy

But it turn out that she was in love

"Ann, if you miss Jack why don't you go see him?" her father said

"If I go see him, he might think I'm a bother" she said back

Just then, A kid wearing a blue cap walk in "Hey, Ann"

"Jack what are you doing here?" Ann asked "don't you have a kitchen?"

That right Jack used to come here to buy lunch but he stopped after he bought a kitchen

But he still come here, for Ann but he often use 'I came to learn how to cook from you'

or 'I ran out of food at home'

But even so the tomboy girl was still very happy that he would come by now and then

"Oh~ Jack" a girly voice shout out to him, Popuri

The boy turn around and smile at the pink hair girl "how do you do, Popuri"

To Ann, Popuri was sweet, nice and good with chickens but she doesn't like dogs

She was Karen and Ann's best friend, but like everyone know Popuri and Ann are rivals for Jack

Thought Jack have no idea

"Let's hang out" she cheerfully grab Jack's arm

But to her shock, Jack stuggler off the hold and face Ann

"sorry, Popuri I would like to talk to Ann for a while" Popuri stomp her feet like a little girl

But Rick came in time to save the day "Popuri! We need your help" still angry Popuri stomp out of the Inn

Rick turn behind and give a thumps up to Jack while Jack blush and Ann have no clue of what's going on.

Jack turn behind to face Ann without caring, he took out a blue feather and show it to her

"Marry me, Ann" he said

Shock but happy she ran to him and hug him "Yes"

"I told you he likes you, Ann" Doug add when he saw them together


	14. I can't kiss him cause I love you!

_**This is request by MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX (Mark X Chelsea)**_

_**A/N: by the way this is different it might involve high school(It will be fun!)**_

Mark was the a normale guy in his class

but he only have eyes on the most popular girl, Lanna

but as you all know Lanna won't just date anybody

"Hey, look Mark's skateboarding again" a red hair girl point out to Mark everyone calls her Natalie

everyone soon turn to Lanna doing ballet

Everyone knows that Mark like Lanna

But everyone knows Lanna don't just date anybody

But the true was that Lanna has always like Mark too

"Lanna! Don't look at Mark" Julia grab Lanna by the arm and walk away

"Mark! You were great" the girl with a thick book clap her hands, Chelsea

"Thanks" he blush

He soon turn his head where Lanna was standing a moment ago

"Just forget about her!" Natalie place her hands on her hips

"Thanks but I seem hard to forget about her" Mark give a sad smile to all of them

Mark walk away slowly.

Chelsea looked at Mark with a sad look on her face

"Don't forget your dating Denny right now" Claire suddenly appear behind them and place her hands on Chelsea's shoulder

"You too! Don't forget your dating Trent right now" Chelsea shot back a glare

Denny came out from the libaray and wave at Chelsea "Hey, Chelsea"

"Let's hang out at my place for once" he wink at the blushing girl

"Sure" She smile at him as a repiled.

At his place, the girl was dress in a white dress and begin looking at his fishing rod

"you sure like fishing" she start saying to break the silent.

"Yup, I do fishing for a living" he proundy say it

She lift her eyebrow after listening to that "I'll make dinner"

"A fish meal perhaps" she suggest knowing it was tonight's dinner

"Your so smart" he laugh

after dinner, they sat on the couch

what shock the girl was when the guy place his arm over her shoulder

Soon they were about to kiss when, she push him away and ran out of the house

She didn't know where to go but one person was only on her mind "Mark"

Soon she saw the blond hair boy, "Mark!" she scream to him

He turn his head shock, she hug him "I didn't know what came over me I was with Denny and we were about to kiss but I just can't do it".

Mark didn't say anything but hold onto the crying girl

In a soft voice she said "I love you, Mark"

"what did you say?"

"Nothing, just hold me please"

Me: I am done! yay

Antoinette: If you have time to do things like this why don't you start on my story

Me: shut it or I'll make Oliver fall in love with Sherry ;)

Antoinette: . . .


	15. The past can be the present too

A/n: This is request by PurpleRose328 (Ann X Cliff) before you all shoot me saying Cliff is mine!

This is a request! and the plot too

_You left me _

_That cold night was one night I never forget_

_When you left me I thought everything was over _

_How could you leave me? _

_I cried and beg you to stay _

_But you still refused _

_I promise myself that I will wait for you everyday _

_Until the day I died even _

Now many years have pass, everyone age, everyone is still well

Jack got marry to Celia from forget-me-not valley the place I used to go with Cliff. . .

They have a son now

"Ann?" the sweet voice in the past

"May? What are you here for?" I asked her

"You see, I have a crush on Stu" she blush

That's right Stu and May are now teenages

"When Cliff was here, he was so shy but he try to be happy whenever I'm around soon I fell in love with him" I explain to her as she listen to it.

"Thanks, Ann" she hug me and ran out of the Inn

"Do you still love him?" a voice appear, Claire

"Ya" I repiled, it was nothing shy about

I forgot to say Claire took over Jack's farm when Jack moved to forget-me-not valley to marry Celia

I left the Inn and walk over to the beach where Cliff and me used to hang out at

Suddenly, a ship arrived. Many tourists came down and there was a man that I recognized, Cliff . .

I ran but he grab me by the arm

"Hi" he said still shy as ever

"Hi" I said to him

"The true is when I left you, I went to my hometown to buy a blue feather it turns out thry cost a lot more than I thought" he explain to me

I felt like crying when I heard he said those words

He soon bend down and took out a blue feather "Marry me, Ann" he said those words

I ran to him and hug him "Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	16. Cooking teacher and a boyfriend!

A/N: Hi! This is request (natalieXPierre) by the same person who request Cliff X Ann

I don't think many people like this pairing that much cause when I search for this pairing there was like 3. . .

"Natalie, your fruit sandwich looks so good let me try!" Chelsea open her arms and hug me

"Don't you have your own food" I asked her annoyed as always

"I do but yours just looked too good" she picked it up and ate it

Just then, I saw a new student, Pierre

"Hey, Pierre let's sit together!" Denny waved at the Pierre

"Oh, thank you so much" he smile at him and sat beside us

"Pierre, I heard your a great cook" Chelsea stare at the food Pierre bought with him

"I can't really call myself that" he blush "I'm still in training"

He soon move his eyes to my sandwich "your sandwich looks wonderful may I try some?"

He sound like a little kid asking for candy I can't help but smile at him "Sure"

He soon pick it up and eat it

"well, how does is it?"

". . ."

"Pierre?"

He give me a big smile which cause me to blush "My, Natalie you have such a talent!"

I blush as he said those words one by one

"Would you like to learn more from me" he asked

Still blushing I looked away "sure"

He stood up and said "Great! I'll see you after school"

"Looks like you got yourself a cooking teacher" Denny said

"Or maybe a boyfriend" Chelsea teased

"Do you two want to die?" I asked lifting up my fist as they run off


	17. WizardXMaya can't think of title

_This is request by Zombei Marionette WizardXMaya don't ask me by do this person like this couple he/she has the right to like whatsoever couple _

_Enjoy_

The blond girl puts her head on top of the wizard's shoulder

"She must have fallen asleep" he said to himself trying not to wake her up

"_I like you, Wizard"_

"_Maya. . ."_

The flashback was still in his mind

He never really thought of Maya as anything more than a friend

but as time goes he started to like Maya too

"Did I fall asleep" she rubbed her eyes

"Sorry, did I wake you up" he asked

"No" she smile at him

She walked over to the bookshelf and took a book out

"I just found out how come you don't have anything like porn" she asked like she didn't care if her boyfriend did have it.

"I mean Chase does well at least pictures of Akair" she giggled at the thought of it

That's right like everyone knows Maya likes Chase that is until she found lots of pictures of Akair under his bed and she told Akair who freak out and hid in her house for 3 days without harvesting her crops or watering them.

"Well, I research a lot" he explain

She bend turn around to give a peek on his cheek

"I really love you" she blush while saying it

"I l-l-love you too" he repiled

"Wow that's the first time you ever say without passing out" she teased him

"Well, I'll tried saying it more now" he place his hands on her shoulder

"_Maya, we could try dating but please don't be upset if it doesn't work out"_

"_Don't worry about it, I believe it will work out"_

_A/n: done, yay next will be Rick X Kai request by Gold forever _


	18. I like you before Popuri did

A/N: This is request by Gold forever Rick X Kai

"We can't be together" the pink hair girl said to her boyfriend, Kai

His eyes widen, he asked for a reason but she refused to say it

He didn't open his shop today but just sit there wondering why? She would break up with her

"Hey. . ." he heard that voice before, Rick

"Hi" he looked up to him

"Popuri told me to check on you" He said a bit blushing

That made the boy smile

"But it's not like I care or anything" he looked away trying to hide his blush

"This place needs cleaning up" He said again

"Wanna help?" he asked

"Sure"

They begin cleaning up without talking to each other for a while

"So I heard there's a new farmer" Kai break the silent

"Ya, her name's Claire" Rick wip the table "She pretty cute"

Somehow that got Kai upset, he didn't repiled

"Popuri, hang out with her a lot"

"Really?"

"I'm done" Rick said

He turn his head to see a sleeping Kai on the table

"Geez" he went up to him about to wake him up

But he couldn't help himself but give a light peek on his cheek "I like you befire Popuri even like you" he said in a soft voice.

Blushing he went out

While on the shop, Kai open his eyes and place his hand on his cheek

Forming a smile on his lips

While at Claire's

"Why did you break up with him?" the blond girl asked her best friend

"Well, I fall in love with someone else" she giggled

"Who is it?" she asked jumping up and down

Pouri looked at Claire and smile

"Closer than you think" she smile

A/n: I think this has a bit of PopuriXClaire and KaiXRick


	19. She may have reject u but I still love u

A/n: This is request by The Sliver arrow Hikari X Luke

"Happy birthday" I took out a Seafood Curry from my rucksack and show it to Luke

"Thanks, this is great" he grab it and place it on the table

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked "you know every since Akair reject you"

That's right Akair reject Luke when he confession to her

But for me, I have always like him but he never seem to notice

And also because Selen always warn me to stay away from him

I walked out of the shop

"ouch!" I scream

" Hikari, are you ok?" Luke ran out of the shop to see me on the ground

"I think I hurt my foot" I pressed my hand on my foot

He place his arm around me and lift me up

My whole face becomes red as a tomato

"Luke, put me down" I order him

"But your hurt" he didn't care and carry me all the way to my house

He place me on the couch "Thanks"

"Your welcome" he smile at me

"Luke. . . I like you" I said with a straing

He blush and was silent for a while

"Did you know that I like you too" he turn and looked at me

We were both silent for a long time that is until Akair fall out of the toilet

"I'm so sorry! Please continue what your doing!" she ran out of the house

Both our mouth was wide open

A/n: This is pretty short, if you read my loving the king then your know that Akair like the harest god and reject Luke


	20. Jill X Marlin I don't know what title

_This is request by TheamazingShuckle Marlin X Jill _

_I love this couple so much but very less people like it sad:(_

_I cheated on him _

_Well not really _

_I mean he won't show up at the festival cause his scared that people will catch him_

_But does that give me the right to watch firworks with someone else _

That was what I was thinking when I was seated beside Marlin when we were watching the fireworks.

That night, I didn't sleep I sat on my bed staring at my cat, Neko

"Hello, beautiful"

I turn my head and stare at my boyfriend, Skye

"How was the festival?" he asked glaring at me with his eyes like he could kill me with it, I mean if you saw your girlfriend with someone in a festival for couples would you be angry?

"It was fun. . ." I replied in a tone so soft I don't think I can hear it myself

"What was that?" he asked again this time ordering for an anwer

"I can't do this, Skye" I scream at him "I can't be with you!"

"Why?" he grab me tightly

I didn't said anything "b-b-because, I like Marlin" I push him away, he fall onto the ground

"I'm sorry" I cried, he got up and glare at me with angry eyes, he tried to kiss me but I push him away.

"Your breaking me because of a guy like him!" he shout at me

He stomp out of my house and I was on the ground still in tears

I got up and got dress and ran out of the house, I wanted to chase after Skye but I end up going to Marlin's house and knock

"Jill, why are you here it's so late" he complain

I hug him without caring "I love you, Marlin"

he didn't said anything was hug me back "I like you a lot too"

A/n: Woah two in one day yay me !


	21. Marry me?

This is request by Zombei Marionette Jill X Griffin

I stand outside the blue bar waiting for Muffy to go for her walk

Why is it that I have to wait for her because I have a crush on Griffin when his dating Muffy

Griffin is a gentle fellow and enjoys playing his guitar when he's not working.

I guess that What I like most about him

But he told me that his dating Muffy, I knew I stand no chance but I can't help but watch him from far.

"My my my who do we have here?" I turn my head to see a pissed off Muffy

"Are you trying to stalk my boyfriend again?" she lift her eyebrow and smile.

"No, I'm just taking a walk" I answer back, she giggle and I give her a glare

"Muffy, are you bothering Jill again" I turn my head to listen to whose voice is it?, Griffin

"But she always stalking you!" she stomp her feet while I blush

"Muffy, we're over remenber" Griffin grab me by the arm and walked away

"You're hurting me!" I remove his hands from my arm

"Sorry" he blush "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" I asked placing my hand over my chest

"I think I may have like you" he blush, my whole face was red

"When you came here, I think I may have already like you but I was dating Muffy so. . ." he explain , while I was still red as a tomato.

"I like you too" I hug him and give him a peek on the cheek while he hold me in his arms

"Marry me?" he asked

"Yes! yes! Yes!" I cried in joy


	22. Live with me at the farm

_**This is request by Gold forever (Nami X Jack)**_

_**I have no idea what to write so I just write what's on my mind **_

Nami, when I first saw her she wasn't pretty close to me in fact she was one of those people that would shut you up with one word.

But that was what I like about her she cool, quiet and really nice when you got close to her, I mean if you see how she treat Tim and Rudy you're know what I'm saying.

When I saw her again she was at my farm,

"Hey, Nami!" I waved at her

"Oh, hello" she coldly said as she stare at my crops "I just thought that I paid you a Visit"

I led her into my house as I make some tea for her

"So how's the farm?" she suddenly asked again

"It's all right" I blush cause the true was the farm isn't doing so well, I mean you have one cow no chickens I mean looked at the price it's so expensive!

"Really?" she lift her eyebrown as she looked at me

"So how's everything for you" I change the subject before she realize I lied to her and people that messed with Nami paid a big price not that I'm scare or anything.

"You know the same can't get a job . . ." she got silent "and I'm almost out of money so. . . I'll have to leave the valley".

My eyes widen open and stare at her, Nami leaving no she can't! "why don't you come to live with you at my house!" I blush and turn away.

She didn't looked at me and blush as well, she didn't said anything for two seconds "yes, I would like that" she got up and left.

Leaving me as red as a tomato

Sure, Nami wasn't like Muffy or Celia who is nice, sweet and girly but Nami is the person who I will like for a long time but lot of people called it _forever_

* * *

**Well, I'm done if your wondering where I got some of the lines from then I'll tell you the lines are from the game of harvest moon a wonderful life well it's not so wonderful cause you died of old age and next will be request by SweetieLove (Will X Lily)**


	23. My prince

**This is request by SweetieLove (Will X Lily) **

Lily was a asia-like women, she was tall and sweet I bet every guy wants her

But the problem was that she couldn't care less about them all she care about is hunting for Treasure even Mark had tried but gave up and went for Sabrina.

But there was someone that was willing to tried to win the women's heart and that person was William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth.

But people called him Will

Everyday he would go up to her and chat they didn't have much in common but Will will always bring a smile evertime they talked

One day, it was very late and Lily was nowhere to be found everyone got worried but Will was worried the most.

He search everywhere until he found her hurt at Volcano Island

He rush over to her without caring if he drops in the ground or not "are you ok?"

he asked with sadness in his tone.

"I'm fine" she smile at him but in she knew she couldn't fool him

"How can you say your fine!" this time Will scold her for the first time she was shock but happy too.

Will was very nice a little too nice that it annoys her so much

"I'll get help!" with that he ran out to find help

The hurt was still at the ground but this time with a smile on her face "my prince"


	24. He is my type

_**Hi I long time never update well this is request by FandomJunkie Louis X Tina, the true is that not many people like them together if your asking why then I don't know XD**_

"Then what do you think about Louis then?" Ann asked

"His ok I guess" Dia place her cup of tea on her desk "I think his more of Tina's type then my type"

"Wait what do you mean?" I stood up and glare at her

"Don't you like him?" Ann giggle as I blush "I mean you both like learning new things and you both like Rare Ore".

"Oh come on!" I sign "Rare Ore help me earn lots of money"

The two girls stare at me as I drink my cup of tea, "I need to go" I walked out kinda angry and not at the same time.

I have to say it but I'm actually into guys that are smart and not people like Bob or Kurt even thought they are cute and all.

That when I bump into someone "I'm sorry" I knew that voice anywhere after all I hear it almost everyday

"Oh Louis, it's all right" I rubbed my forehead

"I was on my way to find you" he smile and pull me up from the ground "I want to ask you something?".

"What could that be?" I asked, he soon bend down and pull out a blue feather "Marry me Tina?" my eyes were widen open.

"I-I-I-I-I" that was the only thing that could out "Yes!"

I hug him as everyone around us clap and cheer

I know this is super short don't blame me please review and request THX


	25. Gill X Luna: Mature

_Hi long time no heard anyway this is request by PurpleRose328 Gill X Luna _

_Akair: What! I can't believe you are going do this one! don't you like me with Gill!_

_Me: Yes but everyone has the right to like whatever couple they want! So to bad beside I don't hate this couple very much so PurpleRose328 don't feel bad that you like this couple :) Btw you seem to like a lot of rivals then whose your favourite guy in harvest moon 0_0_

She annoying

He has a mean streak

How can they be together you ask?

"Gill, is really cute if you asked me" she said in a soft voice hoping nobody heard him

Suddenly, she saw a small cute bunny "How cute!" she ran to it and pick it up lightly in case she hurt it, the bunny hug her in a cute way everyone will say "awww" she smile at it and place it on the ground.

And push her hair behind her ear and sign "Luna?" she turn her head and stare at the nlond boy that she will swear to love forever, Gill

"Gill~" there she go again the girly Luna not the one that you head a moment ago

"Did you see that bunny just now it was so cute ~" she give him a girly pose which almost everyone hate it.

"I'm here to relax and get away from everyone but it's you the most" He smirk at her

She turn silent usually she would go on talking but she didn't say anything instead she how him a face she never show anybody _a adult face_, he blush a little bit.

"Even if you're with someone your happy with it doesn't really means your happy maybe you can be happy even if your with someone annoying like me" she said in a slow way very mature.

He stare at her a little bit and smile at her and turn back and walked back to his house not before saying "You've mature Luna"

_**I'm done suck doen't it? I tried my best so sorry **_

_**please review :D **_


	26. Rock X Lumina: Evil

_This is request by PurpleRose328 Lumina X Rock_

_This is Rock's Pov btw _

I love her, I really did I believe no one could replace her ever since Jill left me at our wedding for Skye, it left me heartbroken for many days it still hurts even when I think about it but then came Lumina, she helped me stand up and make me fell in love again.

But that person this time was Lumina but everything fall apart when she told me she was dtarting to date Jack

I hated Jack because of this and I knew Muffy was also heartbroken too, One day, I went to the bar like I do everynight "Hey, Muffy" I greet her, she smile at me but still looked very sad

"Hey I got a plan" I smirk at her, she looked at me with a blank face as I said told her about the plan she started to smile but it was not those girly type of smile but those evil smile she usually don't give someone but hey! We're good friends aren't we?

Soom, I saw Lumina crying and I went over to her to comforted her

Just as I thought my planned is working

_**I'm done I think I make Rock too evil and I mean too evil but to tell you the true I am not really the fan of pairing so I had to do this I'm so sorry PurpleRose328 :(**_


	27. Lumina X Jack: Misunderstanding

_**This is requesty by me! :) Lumina X Jack **_

_**This is the after story of Lumina X Rock **_

_**Please review it **_

"Hi! Lumina this is for you" the young farmer reach out from his rucksack and pull out a bag of relax tea. She smile amd hold tight.

If anybody didn't know Lumina and Jack have been dating for 2 months and everything is going so far so good. Well, except the look Rock often give to Jack everytime he passby the Inn.

One day, Lumina skips to Jack's farm only to find Muffy giving a kiss on his cheek, her face turn red like she never felt before and ran home crying.

She stay in her room for two days still crying, she was comforted by Rock who came lots of time and sometimes she even thought that she might have fallen for Rock and forget about Jack but she knew that she loves Jack and will never forget about it ever.

"Hello, Lumina can I come in?" Lumina knew that voice but didn't really want to talked right now without another word, she came in _as if she need to asked me whenther or not can she come in?_

"To tell you the true Jack has been outside our house since this morning" Lumina's eyes widen

she didn't know what to say she has nothing to say except, she run out of her house to see

Jack waiting for her.

"Why are you here!" she scream it's not that she didn't want to see him in fact she was happy that he came even if it's to tell her what's going on between Muffy and him. Without caring he ran to her and hug her "I'm sorry, I really am" she didn't know what to do she was shock but somehow happy

"I didn't kissed Muffy, she WAS the one that kissed me" Lumina cried she usually doesn't cry but those words made her happy "It turns out she and Rock team up to break us apart".

"I hurt you but I can tell you one thing" he said before letting go of her as he could feel that she couldn't breathe when he was holding her "Your the only women I'll ever love" with those words she ran into his arms and pressed her lips onto his

The only words she could said was "I love you too, Jack"

_**I'm done it's my longest one of all **_

_**Please review and request more :3**_


	28. Gray X claire: Jerk

_**Hi this is request by the same person to tell you the true I already did Claire X Gary but that one sucks so I'll take this as a remake **_

"Hey!" the blond hair girl stare at her boyfriend, Gray noticing that she was staring at Jill who is playing with her hair "huh?" Gray stare at her looking very confused, Claire pick up her things and started to walk away, thought she was hoping that her boyfriend would hold her back but to her shock he didn't.

"That slut!" Claire pick up anything light and thrown it at the door _poor door _"Hi why do you looked so angry" she light up but went back to her moody mood when she found out that it was Rock the guy that tried his best to woo Claire even thought she has a boyfriend

"Why don't you borther someone like Jill or something" the thought of Jill makes her face goes red thinking how Gray was looking at her "Well, for one thing she's girly while you're . . ." Rock said but stopped "I'm . . ." she asked "you're nice" he laugh and walked into her house "I'm so touched" she rolled her eyes and push him away from her when he tried to get close to her

He tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but instead got a slap from her "what was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek that is as red as a tomato "for begin a jerk, you are no different from Gray"She scream at him and push him out of her house.

Still angry, she fall down on the ground that is until a knock came to her door, she open it, to her shock it was Jill "Hey" she waved at her hand to Claire who felt like slaping her face "come with me" Jill pull Claire's arm and force her to go to the Inn

"Happy birthday!" everyone shout at the shock Claire "I-I-I" that was all she could say in her mouth

Gray pull out a box wrap in pink and a white ribbon, Claire took it and open it "A blue feather!" that right that was the present "I know your mad at me" Gray smile "But I had to get a blue feather and Jill happen to have one" Jill started to giggle "I make him do all these dump things"

"So what's your answer?" Gray asked, Claire didn't say anything "Yes, I'll marry you"

_Thank you for chosing me, Gray please make me happy ok?_

_A/n:I'm done yay! Next is also request by the same person_


	29. Kurt X Tina:Angel

**Hey guys! Haven't update in a long long long long time _ so sorry but here is another chapter Kurt X Tina requested by ****skitsophraniac (You should read her story she awsome)**

_She an angel_

_You are a human_

Tina , a girl that has the most beautiful smile, kind heart and angel voice

Let me tell you it was love at first sight when she moved here, she was an angel sent by god to this small town and let me tell you again, every guys that saw her fall in love with her already.

You could say her face was like a curse, cause it was so beautiful that it makes everyone like you and I'm one of those peoples.

"Hey Kurt!" Tina waved towards me, I showed her a small smile and waved back.

She ran towards me, "guess what!" she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I finally got enough money!" she paused for a while "to buy a large bed!" my heart skipped a beat whenever a person that isn't marry will get a blue feather from Theodore.

"Did you get a blue feather then?" this time it was me who asked her.

Her face turned red, and you could tell she was blushing, she hid her face through her soft hair ...

but she turned and face me "well, I do plan on giving the blue feather to someone".

My heart was pounding up and down, as I waited for her answer "... um... it's a secret!" she ran off without another word.

"Hey bro!" that voice I knew who was it, Joe... "what do you want?" he showed me a smile I've never seen before, could it be that Tina actually give Joe a blue feather.

"Guess what Tina bought!" I didn't want to answered "a blue feather!" he laugh.

"It's not like she give it to you" and please god don't.

"But I stand a chance for sure, since she say the one she wants to marry is in this town" how I wished I could killed him now.

Tina NEVER leaves this town so how could it be somewhere put of this town.

"Don't be so pround, just cause she said that doesn't mean anything" I crossed my arms and turned around to avoid his face.

"Don't be so cocky yourself, everyone knows you have a crush on her" I was really about to punch him when he said again "except Tina that is" with that Joe walked away.

I took a walked around the town since I don't really find a need to leave this place,_She an angel_

_You are a human._

_She's perfect _

_Your not_

I often get letters from mom that I should hurry up and get marry , she always say that I'm no longer young and I should setting down and give birth to a grandchild.

Otherwise, she will come here and set me up on a blind date and believe me, the last one was not like Tina at all.

Cause, Tina's an angel while I'm a human, I could heard a sweet voice laughing in happiness and everyone could guess whose it belongs to.

"Oh! Kurt, I didn't see you there" guess that means I won't be able to watch her from far again, I scratch my head.

"Ya, I came here for a walk" she sat on the green grass and smile "why don't you come sit next to me?".

I sat next to her and she begin to talk to me "Hey what are your thoughts on marriage?" I blushed at her and answered "I'm not sure yet".

She giggle "I knew your give me that answer" she wrap her arms on her legs " but still why not take a chance".

I blushed again and waited for her to speak "you see... I've fallen in love with you" wait what! Tina... she ... tolded me that she loves me!

No way! an angel loves a human! like me "Is it too late?" she asked sadly.

I grab her by the shoulder and shouted while saying "I love you! too Tina! I want to marry you too!".

She seem shock at first but she smile and hugged me

_She an angel_

_You are a human_

_And she loves me _


	30. ClaireXCarter:The Pastor and the farmer

_A/n: Hi again this is actually a request from my friend (From real life)so I told her about this fanfiction and she force me to make her one pairing that she likes a lot and that pair is ...*drumroll* Carter X Claire, at first I didn't like that pairing that much but soon I fell in love with this pairing so don't judge me XD_

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Carter" the blond hair farmer asked the older man_

"_What is it?" Carter put his book on the table and faced the young girl_

"_Finally, I've been trying to have a chat with you BUT you can't cause you have that dump book with you" she crossed her arms._

_Blushing a bit, Carter gave her a annoyed look, but instead of another line, she stomp out of the chruch._

_Flashback_

"That Carter!" Claire threw her pillow everywhere she didn't even care if she messed up the whole place, she was mad but mostly hurt, her chest hurts.

And she sign and threw herself onto her messy bed 'why do you treat me hot and cold at the same time' Claire wonder to herself.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, I'm Claire the new farmer" Claire greet the older man_

"_Please to meet you, Claire" the older man greet her back and gave her a caring smile "I'm Carter the Pastor of this chruch I hope I get visits from you"._

_The blond hair farmer blush as she soon finds out that she has fallen for the Pastor, Carter but she didn't know if the Pastor felt the same as she did so she kept it as a secreat scare of letting him know. _

_Flackback ends_

*knock knock*

"Huh?" She turned her head towards the door, she ran towards the door and saw the man she loves, she blush slightly.

"Claire, can we talk?" Carter asked bending his head a little

"Sure come in" she welcomed him though she felt a little mad about it, they sat on her couch and stay silent.

"About that time" Carter begin to speak loss at words, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" He blush and kept his head down.

Smiling a bit the blond hair farmer laugh, "Nah, I was a little to pushy, anyway you are busy so...".

"No, I was the one at fault" Carter fought back "and here is a sorry gift"

Claire's eyes widen, she couldn't believe her eyes, It was a blue feather, the one that you give to someone you love a lot "Marry me, Claire" Carter asked without caring if he does get rejected ot not.

"I-I-I have something for you too" Claire took out a blue feather as well, she planned to give Carter but she was too afraid of getting rejected "I love you too, Carter".

She got up from her seat and hugged him "ever since I met you I've always love you" suprise he smile and hugged her back.

With a last line saying "Me too".

A/n: well that is all please review and request for more it makes me happy I accept all Yuri and Yaoi couples too (though I wonder why people only request Yaoi no Yuri D: )


	31. Ivan x Gretel : Maths

A/n: Ahhh I Haven't Update this story in such a Long time. Well, I enjoy Harvest Moon Stories and I Just got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning woop :3

This is requested By Nocturnal-Panda a Gretel x Ivan

Gretel was walking around the Town On her Usual walk. She'll been in this Town for a while. Everyone Likes her, She liked them Back. Not in a Love way. She gently Knocked On the door and opened it. It was no surprise that she does this kind of stuff when she visits. "Hey~ Ivan" The brunette Called Out to The slightly Older Male. Ivan Turned His head and showed a gently smiled to the girl.

"Can I ask you something..?" She smiled as She Sat on one of the chairs. "..why do you hate Party Cheesecake so much..?" She asked. Ivan showed a discomfort expression. Gretel Can't help but giggle. "Please, I rather not Talk about these things, let's just say their..not the gentlermen type.." He finished. He Rather not talk about things that he hates. Usually he would have resort the guest out but since it was Gretel..He guess he wouldn't mind that She stayed Longer.

He Liked her company after all..

As Gretel stood up, She bump into One of the books Ivan used to teach the twins of the Town. Gretel Picked it up and stared at it for quite some time. "..Um..Gretel..Is something the matter..?" He asked with a worried Tone. Usually when Gretel gets quiet that represents That She is neither mad or that she'll stuck at something.

"A-Ah no.." She said as She Placed the Book Back On the Ground. As She quickly reaches for the door. "H-hey..!" Ivan quickly grabbed her arm and pulled Her close to him. "..What's wrong..?" He asked with a small sad planted On his Face. "I'm fine Really..I'm Just tired..you Know, with all the animals, the wild items.." She Tried to struggle gently from Ivan's grip. But He was using quite amount of Force. "L-LET GO!" She punched the Male which cause him to Fall On the ground.

"..Ouch..How is it possible for a girl your age to be much stronger than me.." He got up from the ground and looked at Her. "S-Sorry.." Gretel rubbed her arm as she felt bad punching the Poor Male.

"..Okay..I'll tell you what's wrong.." She said. "..I Hate maths.." She confessed. She never liked them. She remembered when She was in the city, She would get scolded often. And this left some scars In her Mind. Ivan chucked Lightly as He walked towards The girl to Pat her On the head. "boy, your adorable" He said with a slight blushed.

Gretel's Face slowly turned red as She was left speechless By what She Just heard. She Looked up at Ivan's Calm Face though there was a slight blushed added. _Gosh why does he have to be so cute and charming at times like this..? _She thought to herself. "S-Sorry.." That word Came out of her mouth. Ivan laughed Once more hearing what she said. "Don't be, your a reasonable girl".

The Two of them stayed In the same Placed. There was Just Silent. Nothing else. Glazing into each Others eyes. Ivan's thumb gently touched Gretel's Lower lips. His eyes slowly closed On his Own and he slowly lean In and pressed his Soft Lips onto the girl's.

It was a Short One but both of them Can neither forget.

"..Ivan.." She Started to Start the conversation. "YOU IDIOT!" She Lift Up Her Fist once more and Punched Him Causing Him to Fall On the ground Once more. Gretel's Face was red almost like a Tomato. She turned around and stomped Out of the House. "..hehe.." Ivan chucked To himself as His body was aching.

"That..is alright.." Gretel who was On the way home. She touched Her Lips and A Blush comes Once more.

A/n: I Hope you all Like this :D I Guess roleplaying in tumblr helps lol xD

She wanted a Kiss and here is the Kiss!


End file.
